<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally // beautiful stranger by blissfulreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453840">Finally // beautiful stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulreads/pseuds/blissfulreads'>blissfulreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kimberly becomes Kim once they get closer, Kimberly has a slight tint of green in her eyes in this one, face claim for Eli is Jaiver Baez, face claim for Emma is Olivia Cooke, she's a tad bit more feminine but still gay for kim, trini is bisexual in this one sorry not sorry, tw mention of physical abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulreads/pseuds/blissfulreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trini is a superstar and Kim is a photographer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimberly Hart/Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally // beautiful stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in a bit of a writers block for my fic Cuando Fuimos Nada, but ever since I heard Finally // beautiful stranger by Halsey, I pictured this entire one shot for trimberly. Pls enjoy, I'll update my fic as soon as I can :) </p><p>Songs sang in order<br/>Wish You Well by Becky Hill, Singala<br/>This I Promise You by *NSYNC<br/>Finally // beautiful stranger by Halsey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> January 9, 2020 9:00 pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini is sitting in the studio working on her second album in Los Angeles, California. She released her debut album ‘<em>Saber’ </em> about two years ago, the beginning of 2018. She was the hottest up and coming artist plastered all over magazines, booked for several events and interviews. She even got to perform her hit song ‘<em>Secrets’ </em>at the American Music Awards show, she almost had a heart attack coming off stage realizing all that had been taking place in her life since the drop of her debut album. She went on her first headlining tour for 7 months across the US and some international dates. Trini Gomez has been on the go for the past year and a half once she finally had her breakthrough and gained the recognition she deserved. </p><p> </p><p>Trini had been in a relationship with Eli Torres for 4 years, who became a professional baseball player for the Chicago Cubs, but the relationship ended only 8 months ago. Trini was exceptionally good at keeping her love life from the public eye, she hid everything she went through and made the long distance relationship work as long as she could. Trini wrote numerous songs about her relationship with Eli, it was her only outlet that allowed her to move forward and heal when they would have arguments or when Eli would hurt her. Trini never pictured herself to be the girl who stays in an abusive relationship, whether it was verbal or physical. She was raised with a strong backbone and always told herself when she saw the red flags she would get out as soon as possible. Things just got really out of hand and although Eli would abuse her, in both manners, she found herself still with him. She was used to him, she also got carried away since her career began to take off and she was busy making appearances, doing shows, and touring. It was only when they were apart for months at a time is when Eli began to take it out on her. It always ended with the usual manipulative words of apologizing and promising to never do it again. Trini didn’t realize how bad it had gotten until her manager, Emma, caught her covering up the bruises with makeup before she would get her glam done by her makeup artist. The horror that shined through Emma’s eyes once it clicked for her, realizing the songs Trini had written--that Trini always covered up by saying she got inspiration from friends and family, and the look of dullness that grew in her eyes. Emma had an intervention with Trini and got her to speak up and tell her everything that has been going on, it ended in sobs from both women. Emma helped Trini cut all ties with Eli before it could grow any worse and she couldn’t thank the woman enough. Trini has spent the last eight months working through her trauma and finally seeing the bruises heal up, all that was left were the physical scars that may never fade but they’re not noticeable unless you were to see Trini up close and fully naked. She was on the road to recovery. </p><p> </p><p>Trini still has problems with slightly flinching when someone throws their hands up to give her a hug or a simple high-five. The only person to ever notice was Emma. As Trini is sitting on the stool in the booth, replaying all the things she has gone through over the past four years. The memories weighing heavy on her, she remembers the night Eli caused her to bleed, it was only a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>Trini had just flown to Chicago for the weekend, in-between shows, to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Eli had just won his 7th consecutive game in-a-row and wanted to go out with his teammates and Trini. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling the club or bar tonight baby?” Eli asked Trini leaning on one elbow on the bed in his boxers. Trini was standing in the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel from just getting out of the shower, lathering lotion all over her body. “Um, let’s hit the club? I’m in the mood for loud music, dancing, and lots of alcohol.” Trini responded. “That’s my girl, alright we’ll head out around 10pm. That gives us about two hours to get ready.” Eli said getting up from the bed and kissing Trini on the forehead before he jumped in the shower. Trini left the bathroom to pull out clothes from her suitcase to get ready for the night. She pulled out her speaker and connected her phone to blast music as Eli showered and began putting her clothes on. Trini pulled out black high waisted jeans, a silk tank top that tucked into her jeans, and a leather jacket. The night was beginning to look so lovely, they both got ready and looked like the hottest couple on the block. Trini took a mirror picture of herself, loving that she decided to dye her hair black and cut it into a bob that shaped her face perfectly. Eli and Trini finally headed off to the club and met up with his teammates and their partners.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 11:30pm </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini was already well over buzzed, she was taking shot after shot of tequila once she walked in but slowed it down with finally settling for mixed drinks. Eli was already drunk, living it up with his team and his girl. They were currently on the dance floor, letting the music pulse through their veins. They were both pretty sweaty with the amount of people surrounding them, Trini needed some air and pulled Eli off the floor to the area they had reserved. </p><p> </p><p>“C’monn baaaabeee I was feeling it out there. I was in the groove.” Eli said swaying a bit and picking up his drink from the table to take a gulp. “I was too baby, but it is fucking hot in that crowd.” Trini responded as she watched Miguel and Alex, Eli’s teammates, walk up the table with their girlfriends to take a break. She gave them a quick hey before she noticed Eli completely engulfed in his phone. “Hey, what are you doing? I’m right here.” Trini said pouting and trying to pull at her boyfriend to grab his attention. Trini still never knew what exactly would set Eli off, it would just happen. “Mind your business” Eli said to her as he glared at her before finishing his drink and shooting a quick text message. “We were dancing on the floor perfectly fine and you pull me off, for what?” Trini felt his teammates beginning to watch and she immediately started to apologize and remind Eli that he was drunk, anything to calm him down. That fizzled out Trini’s behavior for the night but she spent the rest of the time at the club looking happy to keep Eli at bay. </p><p> </p><p>Everything changed once they got home, Trini stupidly asked about who he was texting all night and Eli immediately lost his shit on Trini. They argued at a distance for about 30 minutes before Eli saw pure rage. Trini went to bed sobbing with bruises on her stomach, a gash on her scalp when he threw his phone at her, and red marks around her neck. Eli left his apartment for the night to sober up and cool off; realistically, he was just cheating on Trini. </p><p> </p><p>That was her lowest point, she began to realize how horribly unhappy she was, how much she was putting up with. Yet, she remained quiet up until Emma found out. </p><p> </p><p>Trini shook her head and took a shaky breath, reminding herself that it’s nothing but a memory. “He’s gone now Trini, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Trini whispers to herself before putting the headphones on and telling her producer to start the track. Trini only allowed Emma and the producer in the room when she was recording, it allowed her to be as raw and honest when recording. Trini opened her notebook and began singing the lyrics to a song she wrote 2 years ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s sad we’re not together </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish happiness for you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know we said forever </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But love don’t always make it through </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes even the good things get lost along the way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We opened up the same book  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We found a different page </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope that you remember, that I was always good to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And even though you hurt me, ah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just had to see it through  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes even the good things get lost along the way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had to let you go, but I wanted you to stay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause honestly your loyalties, insecurities  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And priorities aint the same  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The harmony, it's the only thing I can save  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish you well, I wish you well  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish you well, I wish you well </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Cause honestly your loyalties, insecurities </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And priorities ain't the same </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Trini was belting her song, she didn't realize the tears slowly coming down her cheeks. It sucks having to sing songs about her experiences because it brought so much pain to her and replayed memories she didn’t want to relive, but it was the only therapy for her. Trinis’ second album wrapped around the entirety of telling her pain through her lyrics. She wanted to create a storyline, the songs went in order of the events that took place. From being at an all time high, going through hell, and coming out--finding herself, slowly. </p><p>That had been her 5th song recorded tonight, and she decided to call it a night so she could get some rest. Her emotions were starting to get the best of her. As she exited the booth, Emma wrapped her in a hug before allowing Trini to leave the studio and head home. </p><p>As Trini walked into her apartment, she quickly placed an order for chinese food and spiraled out on her couch. Trini decided to scroll through Twitter for the next 30 minutes as she waited for her food. She came across the usual tweets of her fans asking how she was or gushing over her looks--which always made her chuckle. She slid in some group chats to say hi to her fans, the ones she could handle to speak to because in some way they felt like her internet friends. As she was looking through her DMs she noticed one from an account that didn’t seem to be a fan account, ‘<em>hi :)</em>’ is all that resided in the message. Curiosity got the best of her. “Kimberly Hart, hmmm over one million followers? Who are you Kimberly…” Trini spoke to herself as she did some stalking on the random girl who followed her. Turns out Kimberly Hart is a well known photographer throughout Los Angeles. Trini somehow ended up on her Instagram profile looking at all the photos of scenery and people Kimberly has taken. She finally came across a photo of the girl, “wow, to say you’re beautiful is an understatement, what do you want with a girl like me?” Trini laughed sadly, going back to Twitter to respond but was interrupted by her doorbell ringing. </p><p> </p><p>Trini flew up from her couch to retrieve her food and eat herself into a food coma. She spent the remainder of the night laid out on her couch watching netflix on her TV that is mounted on the wall across from her. Once Trini finished her show and food she threw the trash away and turned her tv off and headed to her room. Trini changed into PJs and climbed into her king size bed with 12 pillows surrounding her. She opened her phone to set her alarms for the morning and decided to DM Kimberly back, with a quick “<em>Hey :)</em>” before shutting her eyes and letting sleep wash over her. </p><p> </p><p>Trini jumped to the sound of her alarm at 7:00 am, she had a meeting with her label discussing her second album. Going over the basics of the projected sales, expected drop date, and photoshoot for the album. Trini hasn’t even thought of a name for this album, she knows the premise but it’s been so hard for her to name it. She takes a quick shower to get ready for the day ahead of her, Emma has shot her a quick text reminding her that after the meeting she has two interviews scheduled for the afternoon. Trini dreaded her two hour meetings at the label, but it also meant progress and the green light on ideas she had. </p><p> </p><p>Trini arrived to Warner Records at 8:40am, her meeting was scheduled for 9:00am. As she walked through the doors Emma was sitting in the longue waiting for her arrival with her favorite coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, thank you for grabbing coffee for me. You know that I can’t function without it.” Trini said as she sat down next to Emma. “You know I got you baby, today’s agenda is quite crazy. You’re going to hate me but I scheduled your photoshoot for the cover art of your album today. It’s after both of your interviews with <em>Power 106</em> and <em>102.7 KIIS-FM</em>, it’ll be a night shoot from 4:00 to 8:00pm.” Emma said ending her confession with a long sip from her coffee. Trini’s brain was too tired to even react properly, she just sighed and said okay before they headed upstairs for their meeting. </p><p> </p><p>All went smoothly in her meeting, Trini got the green light to have free creativity over this album. She came out extremely excited and inspired, but first she needed food because her stomach growled about six times during the meeting. Emma, being the most wonderful person alive already had reservations for her and Trini at a restaurant because she heard the growls and the fade of interest on Trini’s face as the hunger was taking over. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening flew by for Trini, once the food settled in she was completely satisfied and in the best mood ever. Neither of the interviews asked questions too personal or picked at her. It was all about her success and the next steps to come. She revealed that her second album is currently being recorded and she is wanting to dabble in some acting gigs, so they might see her name on the big screen soon. The interviews were done around 3:00pm, she had an hour until her shoot began. She decided to grab a smoothie before heading off to the shoot, she walked through the doors sipping on her smoothie and scrolling through her phone. She had completely forgotten that she had responded to Kim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>DM</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kimberly Hart, 12:00am: I’m going to assume you might not know who I am, but I do appreciate that you responded to me and didn’t mistake me for a crazed fan. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini chuckled as she took another gulp of her smoothie and looked up seeing that the set up of her shoot was in view. </p><p> </p><p>“Kimberly! Babes, thank you for doing this so last minute.” Emma practically yelled and hugged the other woman. Trini choked on her smoothie a little, “you- photographer- Kimberly Hart?? The girl who messaged me last night??” Emma looked at her trying her best to stifle a laugh, Kimberly’s eyes just stayed on Trini as she smiled wide. “I’m sorry, let’s try that again. Hello Kimberly, I’m Trini. I’m guessing you’re shooting my album cover today?” Trini finally composed herself and shook Kimberly’s hand. “You’re adorable, yes I am. Emma reached out to me earlier this week. Seems your on a tight schedule here beautiful, but don’t worry I can promise you I will bring your vision to life today.” Kim nodded, never breaking eye contact with Trini. The eye contact made Trini internally shiver and this interaction did not go unnoticed by Emma, but she had to be the one to break it. “Alright ladies, shall we begin? We have a long night ahead of us.” Emma clasped her hands together and pulled Trini to her area to change and get her makeup done. “Why didn’t you tell me you got her?? She’s fucking beautiful it’s actually ridiclous” Trini whispers to Emma looking pass her and seeing Kimberly giving out orders and setting up final touches. “I honestly can’t believe I ever thought you were straight. Also, I have never seen anyone make you stutter and act so out of character like I just witnessed 5 minutes ago.” Emma chuckled and went to pull out the bottle of patron from the mini fridge, as always requested by Trini. “Please, take two shots of this so you can ease yourself, I can practically feel you.” Trini just rolled her eyes and took both shots with ease and headed to the dressing room to change into her first look. Trini went for a more intimate look for this album considering the events that she will be singing about. </p><p> </p><p>Trini changed into outfit #1 of the photoshoot and headed to sit down in her glam chair. As Trini was getting her makeup and hair worked on, Kimberly walked over to her. “How are you feeling?” Trini gave her a puzzled look, “Fine?” Kimberly chuckled before explaining herself, “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable I was informed that this shoot is personal to you and it’s a raw form, one you haven’t exactly displayed before.” Kimberly moved a little closer to Trini and really observed the small latina before her. She carried this way about her that Kimberly couldn’t quite put her finger on. She was definitely breathtaking, but Kimberly could tell she didn’t know the extent of her own beauty. Kimberly had just heard about this woman this week and is meeting her for the first time but there's this underlying pull between them both. Trini begins fiddling with her fingers, Kimberly’s gaze on her is making her uncomfortable; though, she knows the taller woman isn't judging her--her past experience decides to trigger some anxiety in this slow moment. Trini’s eyes go wide when she realizes that she hasn't been breathing for the past 15 seconds. She shoots up in her chair and starts hitting her chest, her hands become shaky and clammy. “Hey woah, Trini, hey, hey look at me” Kimberly moves the chair back and gives Trini a little space keeping her hand placed on the latinas wrist. Trini looks at Kimberly as her eyes begin to water. “There you go, keep your eyes on mine, watch my movements” Kimberly begins to take deep breaths in and out very slow so Trini can match her rhythm. While she’s taking deep breaths with Trini she begins to rub soothing circles with her thumb on her wrist. When Kimberly notices that Trini has begun to breathe again she keeps her eyes locked on hers and begins humming a tune. Kimberly takes Trinis right hand and places it on her chest so she can feel the vibrations of her humming. “You’re okay, you’re at your photoshoot, you’re with Emma and I, you’re safe” Kimberly says in a low tone that only Trini can hear and once Trini nods she knows that she’s coming down from her attack.</p><p> </p><p>Emma walked back in the room from a call when she noticed Trini jumped up and began to hit her chest. As she was about to rush to Trini she noticed Kimberly comfort her and Emma knows better than to crowd Trini, so she let Kimberly take care of it. Frankly, Emma has never seen anyone bring Trini down from an attack as fast as Kimberly just did. Emma noted this before walking over to check on Trini. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey mama, you alright?” Emma asked Trini handing her an opened water bottle so she could sip from it. Trini just nodded taking several sips from her water as Kimberly guided her back to her chair so she could relax. Kimberly finally let go and gave Trini some space, she gave the girl a small squeeze and smile before walking off with Emma. Trini always needed space after an attack, to fully compose herself and come back down to earth. </p><p> </p><p>“Does she get those often?” Kimberly asked Emma as she toyed with her set up. “Um. Yeah, it’s been a little worse lately. She can’t tell when they’re coming anymore” Emma answers cautiously, she doesn’t completely know Kimberly nor how she is so she tries to keep it informative but short. “Yeah that completely came out of nowhere, my friend used to get them a lot so I picked up tactics to try and calm down attacks as fast as possible. Although, I’ve never calmed down anyone as fast as I did with her,” Kimberly confesses. “Maybe beginners luck?” Emma teased, she knew there was more to this pairing, she was definitely going to be keeping Kimberly around somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Emma walked back over to Trini, who is getting the final touches on her glam. “Hey squirt, how does KFC sound for dinner?” Trini looked at her with puppy eyes, “wow, you sure know how to swoon a girl. Yes, please a thousand times. Just don’t tell my trainer, he already gets mad that I can't leave chinese food alone.” “Alright, as soon as you get this over with, we’ll head out to grub,” Emma said nodding her head towards Kimberly motioning for Trini to get her first shots over with. “Also, next time I might need more shots of patron, I don’t want that happening again.” Trini said walking backwards to Kimberly and beginning her shoot.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Kimberly didn’t need the four hours provided for her to capture Trini exactly how she envisioned. Trini was at awe with the woman's talent, it brought tears to her eyes that someone could finally see her vision and deliver it effortlessly. “Wow, Kimberly you’re incredible. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever been so satisfied with a photoshoot before.” Trini said holding onto Kimberly’s arm looking at the photos as she flipped through them on her camera. “What can I say? I love what I do. Also, I think this is the most captivated I’ve ever been at capturing someone. You are extremely photogenic and there’s a story in your eyes, dying to be told. You held the perfect essences for the shoot. So, thank you.” Kimberly said turning her head to look down at Trini and gave her a soft smile. “I, ha, also wanted to thank you for earlier. I wasn't expecting that to happen, today had been going smoothly.” Trini admitted looking down and fiddling with her fingers. “Hey, it’s all good. Anxiety can be a bitch, gets the best of us. I completely understand so don’t feel embarrassed or anything about it.” Kimberly said placing her finger under Trini’s chin lifting up her head so she could look at her and gave her a smile. “I’ll get these photos emailed to you later tonight after I put some touches on them, okay?” Trini tucked her hair behind her ear and said okay, walking off to change back into regular clothes before leaving to get dinner and go home. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t know about her. Her work is amazing, thank you for booking her Emma.” Trini said while eating a drumstick and some macaroni and cheese from KFC. “She’s pretty badass, I’ve been following her for a couple months now. Thought she would be perfect for what you wanted,” Emma shrugged taking a sip of her drink. </p><p> </p><p>The women finished up their dinner and headed to their respective homes shortly afterwards. Trinis body was exhausted, she hated how physical her anxiety was. It always came at the wrong times and made her feel like she got hit by a bus afterwards. As she climbed into bed she DMed Kimberly on twitter giving the girl her number and email. She connected her phone to her charger and a ping filled the quiet room signalling she had just gotten an email, she knew it was from Kimberly but was entirely too tired to look--so she turned to her side and let sleep consume her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 8:00am </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since she knocked out some press and her photoshoot yesterday, she could sleep a little later than usual. Trini woke up to the sunlight shining through her curtains lighting up her room. She stretched her entire body, turning on her side and let out a small yell. Trini had wonderful size master bedroom. Her walls were painted a medium gray, accented with white. Her bed was in the center of the wall opposite to when you walk in, she had LED lights wrapped under her bed to light the floor, giving off the effect that her bed was floating. The ceiling had a beautiful chandelier coming down, it was quite the contradiction when she would turn her light out and then turn on her LED lights--it was as if her two personalities were wrapped in her room. Trini had two bose speakers installed in her room, one was mounted in the corner of the room for the loudest echo and the other was mounted in her restroom for her showers. Trini unplugged her phone and connected her bluetooth to the speaker in the bathroom, she had time to blast music today and goof off before heading out. </p><p> </p><p>Trini checked her email as she walked into her bathroom. She opened up the attachment from Kimberly, showing her about 20 photos of her in different poses, headshots and body shots. Trini already knew which shot she wanted to use but she couldn’t help but take a second to admire how she looked. Trini went to open her messages as she turned the shower on. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kimberly Hart, 10:05pm: Hey Trini, it’s Kim. I just emailed your photos to you, lmk how they turned up :)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Trini G, 9:00am: Hey Kimberly! Thank you sooooooo much. I fucking love these shots, I seriously can’t thank you enough dude.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini locked her phone and set it on the counter before discarding her clothes and climbing in the shower. As Trini was taking a shower and listening to her music she thought back to the events of last night. How the hell did Kimberly calm her so quickly? She was practically a stranger--actually, no she IS a stranger sill. Trini has no idea who this woman is yet she held the power and knew exactly what to do to ground Trini. How bizarre, no one has been able to help her so swiftly. Trini doesn’t know what it was but that feeling she had yesterday before her attack when Kimberly was talking to her, was an unexplainable pull. She just felt the need to see her and be around her even if it meant being on opposite sides of the same room. “Why the fuck do I feel so much for her?? The fuck Gomez.” Trini spoke to herself before turning off the water and getting dressed for the day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vzzt-vzzt </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini was in the middle of finishing up her makeup when her phone vibrated her vanity. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma, 11:00am: Yo, we have lunch in 30. Are you alive?? </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Trini G, 11:01am: Lol, yes bitch I am. I’m almost done with my makeup, where do I meet you? </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma, 11:02am: I think you mean us, I invited Kimberly bc I think she’ll be viable to any creative ideas you have in store for music videos or adding anything to ur album cover. Meet us at El Fenix. You cool with that?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Trini G, 11:03am: Argh! I wish you would've told me sooner. I’ve been thinking about her all morning and how she helped me...it was so strange Em. Idk how to feel, but yeah it’s cool. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini immediately locked her phone after her confession. She wasn’t sure how today was going to go or how she would act around the other girl. She kind of felt excited? Almost eager to see her? Kimberly hasn’t even texted her back since this morning but she attempts to ignore that and continues the rest of her light layer of makeup. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch goes extremely smooth for the three ladies. Once Trini arrived Emma and Kimberly already had a table, waiting for the younger latina to show up. They spent about two hours bouncing off ideas with each other, Kimberly and Trini going in depth with visuals--Trini bringing out her laptop to show designs and mock-ups of what she wants for shoots, merchandise and music videos. Kimberly was a very visual and creative person and it left Trini amazed at how well the older woman could see and accept her visions. There were several moments where both girls got lost in each other and completely disregarded the presence of Emma. They just meshed so well together, yet they were still strangers, their souls knew each other. Emma has never seen Trini click with someone so quickly, in the past, Emma would’ve never thought twice about Trini and Kimberly if Trini hadn’t come out as bisexual shortly after splitting with Eli, it was just a simple tweet but she knew it was a big deal to Trini. She couldn’t be more proud of the younger girl for finally allowing herself to be open and begin healing from her past. Emma practically had to tear the women apart from each other, reminding Trini of her responsibilities for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>“How did that go?” Trini asked Emma in the car, biting her nails. Emma chuckled keeping her eyes on her phone, “Trini, relax. You both fall into an unspoken rhythm I believe both of you have yet to notice. You sound so nervous now but you’re so relaxed and calm around her. Looks like shes doing a number on you huh?” Trini huffed out, blowing a puff of air up towards her loose hairs, “Not exactly sure what this means or what you’re trying to say, but I do know that I want to spend more time with her. She opened up a lot of new ideas in my head, you think the board will be okay with how I want to do this album?” “Babes, you have complete control. The success of <em> Saber </em> really showed the label how talented you are. I know this is your anxiety talking, don’t tread alright? I’m by your side the whole way.” Emma said squeezing Trinis hand for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the next three months Trini and Kim were practically inseparable. If Trini had an event, Kim was there--vice versa. They fit each other into their schedules. They spent nights at each others apartments, watching movies, laughing, dancing, and singing. Trini even taught Kim how to cook a few homemade mexican dishes, while Kim taught Trini some Hindi. Trini had 90% of her album complete; however, she knew she was missing something. She couldn't quite place her finger on it until one afternoon spent at her apartment with Kim.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Kim these matching onesies are ABSOLUTELY ridiculous.” Trini declared walking out of the bathroom into the living room in a Funshine Bear onesie. She looked like a freaking mini highlighter. “Oh my god, I have to get a picture of this please don’t move.” Kim said cracking up as Trini held the most grumpiest face. Kim was in the Cheer Bear onesie, fitting since both girls were 100% gay for each other. “Why did I agree to this again?” Trini mumbled plopping herself on Kim’s couch. “Because I wanted a proper night of movies and karaoke, while being dressed in the COMFIEST attire. Also, these were on sale.” Kim said as she sat down laying her feet on Trini’s lap. “The amount of sugar we are about to consume is going to have us up ALL night,” Trini said looking at the bags of candy spread on the table in front of them. The girls spent about an hour at Target collecting all of their favorite goodies, of course Kim finding the onesies and being inspired last minute before checking out. </p><p> </p><p>A week before this Trini finally opened up to Kim about her past relationship, sparing no details and breaking down at her house while Kim patiently listened and comforted the girl when needed. It was the most heartbreaking sight listening and watching Trini break down reliving the memories while letting it out to Kim. Now, Kim understood why Trini flinched at the most random times and continuously had anxiety attacks. Since venting, it’s been a week since Trini has had an attack or any triggers, she felt good.</p><p> </p><p>As the girls finished all bags of candy before them while watching movies on Disney+, the sugar rush began to hit both of them--hard. “Alright! Music time, I can’t stay still.” Kim announced, jumping up from being spiraled out on the couch and Trini. “Thank the heavens that you have a soundbar and we can feel the beat in our bones rather than settling for tv speakers.” Trini said as Kim went to turn on her soundbar and connect her phone. “You’re about to make me schedule a studio session tonight, I swear. Everytime we do this, I get so eager to get behind the mic.” Trini said as she picked up all the empty bags and went to throw them away. </p><p> </p><p>The girls went through rock, country, and hip/pop songs in the matter of an hour and a half. Running all over the apartment, belting, dancing on furniture, using objects as microphones, snapchatting stolen moments that no one knew about but them. Until one slow song came on, both girls got so wrapped in their emotions, it clicked for them in the same moment. </p><p> </p><p>Both of the girls were on opposite sides of the living room, somehow from their previous chaos. Trini whipped her head in Kims direction almost on cue of the song and began singing, using the TV remote as a microphone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When the visions around you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring tears to your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all that surrounds you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are secrets and lies </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll be your strength  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll give you hope </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keeping your faith when its gone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The one you should call </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was standing there all along </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim took control of the second verse, from the kitchen. She really showcased her hidden vocals during this song, which got the reaction of a small gasp from Trini. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve loved you forever  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In lifetimes before </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I promise you never </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you hurt anymore </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I give you my word  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I give you my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is a battle we’ve won </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And with this vow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forever has now begun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim and Trini were slowly walking towards each other, so deep in their own emotions. They began singing together:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just close your eyes (close your eyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Each loving day (each loving day) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And know this feeling won't go away (no) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Til’ the day my life is through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This I promise you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This I promise you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Over and over I thought (over and over I thought) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I hear you call  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without you in my life, baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just wouldn’t be living at all </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both girls were now face to face, singing to each other. Pouring in the emotion built up from the past 4 months spent with each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I will take you in my arms </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And hold you right where you belong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Til’ the day my life is through </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This I promise you, babe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just close your eyes each loving day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And know this feeling won't go away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every word I say is true  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This I promise you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every word I say is true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This I promise you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh, I promise you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini and Kim slowly dropped their arms with the objects they were singing with. Both out of breath “wow,” they said in unison never breaking eye contact. So many thoughts were jumbling up in Trini’s mind. She finally understood why the connection with Kim had been so natural since day one. “You should be a singer with a voice like that Kim,” Trini said with a small laugh, breaking the silence surrounding the girls. Kim tilted her head, smiling “yeah, I’m not sure that’s my thing.” Kim raised her hand to move a hair behind Trinis ear, but Trini’s mind was reeling so much that it caused her to flinch raising her hands up to block Kim's hand. “S-sorry, I’m not sure why my mind assumed--” Trini tried explaining herself while tears brimmed in her eyes, but Kim interrupted her with a kiss that was long overdue. Trini instantly melted in Kims embrace, a small tear escaped her eyes. The kiss was filled with tension and care built up from both girls, neither of them could explain what they felt but they both knew each other felt the same. “That’s the end of it, I GOT IT! I promise I’ll explain when I get back, just give me like...2 hours” Trini exclaimed breaking the kiss, leaving a dumbfounded Kim as she texted Emma to meet her at the studio in 30 minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Trini dashed to the studio, that was 15 minutes away from her apartment. Emma and Trini pulling up at the same time, “PLEASE tell me the producer is here, I’ve already written a verse and a chorus on the way here.” Trini said without a beat in-between, walking up the studio doors. “First of all, yes--he’s here. Second of all, why the hell are you in a care bear onesie??” Emma said holding back her laugh as she followed an intense Trini to the studio room. “Um--I’ll explain later, this is the fastest song I’ve ever written and all we’ve been waiting for are the lyrics to this empty melody. You ready?” Trini said as she walked into the room and looked at the producer before opening up the booth door. Trini was standing in the middle of a huge room, in the brightest yellow ever seen, she opened up her notes on her phone and threw on the headset as the guitar strums filled her ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your eyes, so crisp, so green </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sour apple baby, but you taste so sweet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You got hips like Jagger and two left feet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I wonder if you’d like to meet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your voice is velvet through a telephone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can come to mine, but both my </em>
</p><p>
  <em> roomates are home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Think I know a bar where they could leave us alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I wonder if you’d take it slow </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, we’re dancin’ in my living room, and up come my fists </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I say im only playing, but the truth is this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I’ve never seen a mouth that I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> would kill to kiss </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’m terrified, but I can’t resist </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I said </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beautiful stranger, here you are in my </em>
</p><p>
  <em> arms and I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That beautiful strangers only come  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> along to do me wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I hope, beautiful stranger, here you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> are in my arms  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I think it’s finally, finally, finally </em>
</p><p>
  <em> finally, finally safe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For me to fall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trini is singing with her eyes shut now, pouring her heart into this song that is the closing of her next album. She couldn’t figure out what was missing until this night. She beings freestyling the next verse before singing the chorus once more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I grab your hand and then we run to the </em>
</p><p>
  <em> car  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Singing in the street and playing air </em>
</p><p>
  <em> guitar  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stuck between my teeth just like a  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> candy bar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I wonder if it goes too far to say  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve never recognized a purer face </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You stopped me in my tracks and put </em>
</p><p>
  <em> me right in my place </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Used to think that loving meant a  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> painful chase </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you’re right here now and I think  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you’ll stay </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma watched as Trini saying with pain and love wrapped into one. She noticed that she stopped looking at her phone for lyrics after the chorus, and couldn't hold back the tears that overwhelmed her. Emma just stood in awe of the girl before her, she felt unconditional love and couldn’t thank Kim enough for opening this girl back up with true love.</p><p> </p><p>Once Trini finished the song and was satisfied with all the vocals, she stepped out of the booth. “Name it, <em> Healing My Hart </em>.” Every song title on her album had nothing to do with the lyrics, it was the main focus of the story that the lyrics told. “We’re finally done Emma,” Trini breathed out and gave her manager a hug. “Don’t tell Kim about the song I wrote about her, I want to surprise her, also I want this out in two months--tops.” Emma just watched happily as Trini gave the orders and finally had the warmth and wellness return to her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Emma opened her phone and shot a quick message to Kim. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Emma, 10:30pm: Thank you. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She then locked her phone and began typing up an email to the label notifying that Trinis sophomore album was finally complete and beginning the process of mastering.</p><p> </p><p>Trini and Kim have been dating for a month now; Trini still shakes her head everytime she recalls that fateful night two months ago, she can’t believe she left Kim there at her own house after they shared their first kiss. Her album is dropping in two days and she is thinking of romantic ways to show Kim the song. </p><p> </p><p>In reality, Kim ends up hearing the song while Trini is at an interview a week after the album dropped. The only reason she finally heard it is because she kept getting mentioned on Twitter by Trinis fanbase, gushing over how heartfelt the song was. Kim broke down in tears and immediately drove to Trinis location and engulfed the shorter girl in her arms and kissed her as she was walking outside of the building. “You asshole, I can’t believe you wrote that about me and kept it from me.” Kim said as she placed Trini back on the ground. “Well, I can’t let you always be the romantic one now can I, princess?” Trini smirked staring at Kim as the world around them began to dissolve.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>